Edward Cullen Shall Fall In Love
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Edward Cullen, playboy extrordinare. And little Miss Bella Swan, new girl, and definitely a smoking hot catch, will show him what love is like. Then, with the help of his sisters and and a ex of his, yank it from him. Except nobody anticpated real love.
1. Meeting and Greeting: Not my scene

Edward Cullen Shall fall in love

Chapter One: Saying it is one thing, doing it….

**Short A/N: Wow. I'm pretty much leaving you hanging with my story Pink and my other story Restraint, but… lol… the wait is worthwhile. Especially for Pink, ****which has a little mini lemon coming.**** Anyways, please review on this ****story,**** tell me if you like it. Parts are modeled after John Tucker Must ****Die****, however, it's not the same situation. ****Sort of… but not exactly.**** No revenge is taking place, however, a winning of the heart will. :) Thanks!!! **

**AU, no vampires.****All human.**

New school, new people, new home. Not exactly my scene. However, I have no reason to complain. Moving in with my dad was my idea, and my idea alone. I was tired of moving with my mom every single time she met another man, but I did it, because I loved her. And now, she had finally settled down with a man, and again, because I love her, I gave her privacy, and moved in with my slightly odd father. Again, not my scene, nor my idea of fun, but it was somewhere to live, and for that I was grateful.

I think my father and mother were equally shocked when I told my mother where I was going. Ever since I was young, I refused to visit Forks, and now, I was willingly going to live there, no complaints.

So here I was now, staring up at my father's small two story home, whilst he pulled my few suitcases, filled with my possessions, from the trunk of his cop car. Yep, that's right. To me, he's dad, to everyone else in this dinky town, he was Chief Swan. And I, probably, since my father is notorious for talking, was known as Isabella Swan, but preferably Bella. I sighed, and followed my father through the house, up to my familiar bedroom, a soft blue, adorned with yellowed white curtains, and wooden floors. I thanked him as he set down my suitcases. He gave me one of his crinkly eyed smiles, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"So…" He drew in a big gulp of air.

"So…" I sighed, plopping on the bed.

"I have a present for you. It should be arriving-" I heard the crunch of gravel and a loud rumbling engine. "Ah, never mind. Look outside."

I straitened instantly, and peeked out the window. There was a red, rusty, truck, with huge cabs. It looked extremely old. I loved it. I hugged Charlie tightly. "I love it! Thank you!"

He blushed, embarrassed, but returned my hug, however, stiffly. "You're welcome. I didn't want you to have to feel obligated to be stuck in the house, or always ride with me in the cop car."

"Thanks." I smiled, something I didn't do often when I was around him. "I'm kind of tired." I fake yawned. "I'm gonna try to sleep off this Jet Lag before tomorrow. You know… First day of school. Well… for me at least."

Charlie nodded, leaned over, and gave me an awkward one armed hug, and then stared at me for a moment before walking out and shutting the door behind him. I stared outside, at the gloomy, darkening sky, watching the drizzle of rain hit the window, and I let a tear escape, but wiped it away quickly and getting up to unpack.

Hours later, when my head hit the pillow, I began the real waterworks, crying as hard as the rain was hitting the window. It wasn't until the early hours of the next day did I finally fall asleep.

**EdwardCullenShallFallInLove****EdwardCullenShallFallInLoveEdwardCullenShallFallInLoveEdwardCullen**

I awoke to the buzz of my alarm clock early on Monday morning, and I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the tiredness that consumed my body. I groaned and looked out the window, trying to convince myself it really was morning, because of the dark, rain filled sky.

I slowly dressed myself into something new, jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I shoved my feet into sneakers, and then brushed my hair and teeth quickly in the bathroom.

By the time I walked downstairs, Charlie was gone, meaning I was running slightly late from what I planned on. I opened the fridge, pulling out milk, and grabbed a banana from the table. I had looked around for cereal or something more filling, but Charlie had nothing suitable for a teen. I mostly saw Bacon, eggs, and grits. That was it. Bread, of course, milk, and butter, but no REAL food. I sighed, chugged down a couple gulps of milk, ate the banana, threw the peel away, and hurried out the door, grabbing my raincoat on the way.

The sound of my truck's loud engine startled me as I started the car and pulled from the driveway. I drove to the high school quickly, since it was easy to find. I parked, ignoring the stares I got from the sound of my truck, and walked towards where I thought was the office. I was correct, luckily, and nervously walked up to the lady.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I bit my lower lip.

"Oh, goodness. The town knows a lot about you." The receptionist smiled broadly. "Here's your schedule." She said, pulling it out from underneath a stack of colorful flyers. "There's also a map in there, and some other little tidbits that you'll need. Good luck." She smiled again, then turned back to her computer, her bright red fake nails clicking loudly on the keyboard as she typed.

I walked slowly from the office, dreading homeroom. I wasn't late or anything, but I was panicked nevertheless.

Homeroom wasn't terrible, but it was… different. I kept getting stares, and the teacher made me introduce myself.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I met a few people, so I had someone to sit with at lunch. But nothing was interesting until gym.

I hate gym, because I'm not athletically inclined at all. I'm the clumsiest person alive. But of course, no one knew that, so I got a lot of offers for a partner. I went with the first girl who came to me.

She was tiny, pixielike, and thin in the extreme. But she was curvy, and she definitely had a chest. Her hair was black, and fashionably cut into a sleek bob. She smiled and introduced herself. The girl talked a lot, so I pretty much knew her whole life story within ten minutes. She was Alice Cullen, and lived with her Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle on the outskirts of town. She didn't remember her real parents, who had died at a young age. She had two brothers, Edward, and Emmett, who also went here. She seemed surprised when I said I didn't know who they were. Alice giggled, and told me "I would find out soon. Very soon." I made to question it, but I stopped myself. Alice was gorgeous, and seemed popular. Stuff like that runs in the family. So, I shut up, and talked with her, telling her bits and pieces about my life.

After awhile, the coach blew his whistle. We all stopped walking around the gym and headed for the changing rooms. Alice and I talked some more.

"Hey, I know this is kind of forward, since I just met you, but why don't you come over? I'm having a few selected people over, and you should come too. Meet the fam." She winked when she said that, and I almost questioned why she wanted me to meet her brother so bad, but again, I stopped myself, and nodded.

"I can follow you in my truck."

"Sure." She smiled widely, exposing her white teeth. We finished changing, and we walked to the parking lot. When I saw her car, my jaw dropped. My truck was rust compared to this. She slid into a Yellow BMW.

"This is your car?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know its flashy, but I love yellow. I had it specially painted."

"Wow." I said. "Okay then. I'm betting your house is even better?"

"Nah. The car was just a gift from my Uncle Carlisle. Nothing special." Despite her nonchalant tone, I suspected she was just being modest. And I was right .

My truck pulled into her driveway behind her BMW, and I gasped. Her house was beautiful. It was all white, and HUGE. I followed her inside, tripping several times over the rich carpets.

She just giggled and pulled me into her living room. There was several people situated there, and immediately I was jealous. They were just… pretty.

"Bella. This is Rosalie." A blonde haired girl, with full pink lips, and big blue eyes, with a perfect figure looked up from the TV and gave me a nod. "And this is Angela." Alice smiled, pointing to a girl beside Rosalie. She wasn't exactly gorgeous, but she was pretty. She had layered light brown hair, with an occasional caramel streak here and there. She had green eyes, and a pretty smile.

"Hi Bella." Angela called, then turned back to the TV.

"And this is my Aunt Esme." I looked at the women on the floor. She was much too young to be an Aunt. She didn't look a day over twenty five. Her hair was caramel, and soft. Her eyes were also big and blue. She was slender; yet curvy. She must have been about 5'9. The heels she was wearing exaggerated her height.

"Bella. Nice to meet you. You just move here?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes."

"Well good. I'm glad you've befriended Alice." She grinned.

Alice tapped me. "You'll meet the boys later. Jasper, and Rosalie are brother and sister. Jasper and I date, and Rosalie and Emmett date. Edward is… well Edward. He dates around a lot."

I smiled, sort of overwhelmed by all the information I had gathered today. "Oh okay."

"I have something to ask you though. Something… Yeah. Rose, Angela!" Alice called. They looked up. "Remember… that thing.. that we um… planned??" They looked confused momentarily, then jumped up, and followed Alice and I upstairs. Now this… this was confusing.

Alice shut her bedroom door behind her. I barely had time to look at the richly decorated room before I was yanked down onto the bed.

"We have a proposition for you." Alice said slowly, examining my face. She continued when I made no objections. "Okay, well… My brother is a player. And I bet him that one day, there would be a girl that he would fall in love with, and that girl would break his heart. He just laughed at me. But really, so far, he just goes through the girls, one by one, never finding love. And I want love for my brother, but I also want to prove him wrong. Will you help us? I mean.. win the bet? I really don't want to lose."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "But… What do I have to do with this?"

Alice's eyes shined, probably because I didn't reject… yet. "We.." She motioned to her and Rosalie, "Want to win the wager. So… we need you to be the girl. The perfect girl that Edward can fall in love with. And I mean… In love love. Like, no cheating on you kind of love. I want to make him whipped."

My eyes widened. "I can't do that! I don't even know him. Plus, I'm clumsy, and ugly… and I'm sure that he's experienced! And I know squat!" I yelled, panicked.

"Chill." Rosalie spoke for the first time. "Sure, you know nothing, but we," She pointed to Alice, herself, and Angela, "Have known him for ever. We all grew up together. So, combine us all together. Alice, his sister. Angela, one of his ex's, and myself, his brother's girlfriend, and lifelong friend, we can make you into anything, therefore, making him putty in your hands."

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"Sure, but we know. We know what makes him tick, what he loves, what he does to girls. We know it all… and we'll share it with you. We'll help you. And then, when he's whipped, we'll yank it out from under him, and tell him that we won the bet."

"Why would you hurt him like that?" I said.

"It won't!" Alice said, laughing. "He'll bounce back. That's why its fun."

I thought for a second. Isn't this what I wanted? Friends? And here they were. Perfect friends. Nice, and popular. Surely, that was good. All I had to do was this one little favor, no matter how unethical it was, and I was in. "Okay.. I do it." I sighed.

"Yes!" All of them screamed, punching the air. "Okay. Now… this is how it's gonna work."

I listened carefully while they told me about him. Then Alice shrieked when she saw the time. "Shit! They're gonna be home soon. Oh my gosh. Bella, is there any way we could crash at your house for a couple hours while we finish telling you? I don't want Edward to see you. It could ruin everything."

"Um. Okay. But I'm just warning you… it's a bit… well a lot smaller than you're used to."

"Your worrying about that?" Alice laughed. "We don't judge. We know we're lucky to have money." She smiled.

"Okay. Well then, c'mon. My dad won't mind. He'll probably be pleased. Even though it's a school night, he might even let you spend the night." I joked. Bad idea.

"Really? Oh my Kashi Go Lean! That would be fab-u-lous!" Alice screamed. "That way we can prepare you for tomorrow."

"Seriously? It's a school night." I replied.

"Yeah! C'mon!"

"Alright. I'm sure my dad won't say no." I said uncertainly.

Alice jumped up and ran into her closet, throwing things into a bag. "Um. Wait. Can I call my dad first?"

"Sure." Alice pulled her phone from her jeans pocket, and handed it to me.

It rang twice before anyone at the station answered. "Chief Swan speaking."

"Hey dad." I said quietly.

"Bells! What's wrong? You usually don't call me."

"Um nothing. I was wondering though… if I could have some friends come over to spend the night."

"It's a school night Bella." Charlie replied.

"I know. But I don't exactly have a bedtime. And we'd be quiet. Promise." I begged. "I'm seventeen Ch- Dad."

"Fine." He sighed. "It's alright. I won't be home until ten. I'm going over Billy's and Jacob's to watch a game, and have dinner. You girls have fun. Not too much though. I'm glad you're making friends, Bells." He chuckled. "Alright, I'm gonna have to let you go."

"Thanks Charlie. Uh, Dad. Really, I appreciate it." I laughed, then hung up.

I gave the thumbs up to Alice, but when I turned, she wasn't there. Rosalie and Angela gave me tentative smiles.

"Were you guys coming to?" I asked nervously.

"If you'll have us." They replied.

"Sure… Just know, my house is nothing compared to this." I smiled sheepishly.

"No problem. Rosalie and Jasper's house is like this, but not mine. I'm normal." Angela said. She looked at Rosalie and laughed. "Just kidding."

A minute later, Alice emerged from her closet, carrying three or four huge bags. "Um?" I questioned.

"Well… Rosalie and Angela keep stuff here. You look about Angela's size, a five, correct?"

I nodded. "Good, because she refuses to keep all the clothes I get her, so you can share. They're all new." Alice grinned.

"Okay." I said uncomfortably. "But what else do you have?"

"Silly silly! It's makeup dahling!" Alice giggled then started yanking the bags toward the door. "C'mon people. We've got to move! The boys will be home in about fifteen minutes."

We all grabbed a bag and helped Alice downstairs, and outside. Alice went inside momentarily to tell Esme where she was going, then we were off. We each had our own separate cars, so everyone followed me to my house.

I unlocked to door, and let them in. "well, this is my tiny house." I laughed.

"Nah, it's cute." Alice said. "C'mon. Time to beautify you!"

"Wait? Aren't you guys hungry?" I said.

"Yeah. Food would be good." Angela said, rubbing her stomach.

"'Kay." I grinned. "Um, I have Fries and Burgers that I can whip up?" It was more of a question than a reply.

"Okay." They replied.

**EdwardCullenShallFallInLove****EdwardCullenShallFallInLoveEdwardCullenShallFallInLoveEdwardCullen**

Eating was a quick event, and soon I found myself subject to Alice, Rosalie, and Angela's expertise in makeup and beyond. They shoved me into the shower, telling me to avoid washing my hair so they could color it. I sighed, and said nothing. Hey, they looked great, so maybe I would too.

So, I was Bella Barbie for a total of five hours.

And when I turned, I was unprepared for the sight before me. I was…. I was… Barbie.

My hair was layered, and had body. It was curled beautifully and professionally. When I looked closer, I realized it no longer was just dark brown, it was lighter and had a reddish tint to it. It was still long, and fell on my mid back.

I could actually see that I had eyebrows, not some furry road kill on my forehead. Then... my eyes. They were no longer just brown. They were enhanced and shimmery… and… wow. I almost cried.

Then, right after they were done, they started taking the makeup off.

"Hey." Alice said when I complained. "You don't want you pores to clog, do you? We'll just wake you up really early tomorrow and repeat the process."

I groaned, but smiled to myself. Having friends was nice…

**EdwardCullenShallFallInLove****EdwardCullenShallFallInLoveEdwardCullenShallFallInLoveEdwardCullen**

The next morning came quickly, and soon I was dressed and beautified again. True, I was tired, by my eyes didn't show it.

I was dressed in an extremely tight pair of jeans, and a tank top with: Fork's High Cheer Team emblazoned on the front. Yes, that's right. Rosalie, team captain of the squad, put me on the team. Apparently Edward has a thing for cheerleaders.

My hair was down and flowing, but flat ironed today. And once again, my makeup was flawless. My nails were painted a bright red, and were extremely shiny.

We drove to school in separate cars again, just making it on time. Instead of homeroom, I had cheer practice and went with Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. They showed me a simple routine, and I tried to memorize it while trying to memorize the plan for today. Edward would see me today when he came in from jogging, as he always did during homeroom. Sure enough, the football team came running into the gym, sweaty and loud.

I stood away from Rosalie and Alice, like I was supposed to, talking to Angela. But I could hear they're conversation.

"What's up?" I heard Edward say to Alice.

"Ah, nothing. Trying to teach the new cheerleader some moves."

"New Cheerleader?" He looked up and laid eyes on me. "She's hot." He turned to Alice.

She laughed. "Don't even try it. She's not your type. She doesn't go for highschool boys. She's into the college type." She laughed again.

"We'll see about that." He called behind him, then approached me.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen." He grinned at me. He really did look awfully sexy sweaty. And he had a really nice smile. Anyways….

I waited several moments for replying. "Nice. I'm Bella."

"Well, I've got to run, but I'll see you at lunch. You know… We can eat together."

One. Two. Three. "Maybe." With that I turned and walked away, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

* * *

**Grrr**** It didn't exactly go the way I wanted, but it was suitable. Please review! The next chapter is halfway done…. ****So…**** Tell me what you think! **


	2. Ebi, Texas, California, New York, Boston

Lunchtime. I was dreading this, one, because I had to avoid Edward, and two, BECAUSE I HAD TO AVOID EDWARD!!

Alice seemed to catch my expression. "You'll do fine babydoll. Just concentrate on being you. Just stubborn and obnoxious you. The girl who doesn't give a shit about Edward, the girl who shuts everyone out but herself. Don't be a bitch though, that's not what I meant. Just play hard to get. Edward loves what he can't have. Not giving in will only makes you more tantalizing." Alice smiled, hooking her arm around mine, and leading me into the lunchroom.

I started to walk towards the lunch line, but Alice yanked me back. "Where are you going?"

"Um. To eat. If you're going to say I can't eat because I'm a cheerleader, then newsflash, I'm not a real cheerleader." I said, trying to walk away again.

"That is such a cliché rumor! Cheerleaders do not starve themselves. And anyways, my point is, Angela went to go get our sushi. We bring food in. Have you ever tasted the café's food? Disgusting!" Alice made a face, and then led me towards a table.

Several people were already situated there, and she immediately began introducing me. "Bella, this is Jasper." She motioned to a slim, yet muscular boy with blonde hair and green eyes. I gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"This is Emmett." Alice pointed to a muscular boy, probably roughly around 250 pounds, but only from muscle, not fat. When he stood, he towered over me, at a 6 foot 3 inch frame, and I had a momentary freak-out. That is, until he cracked a huge smile and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey! You must be Bella." Emmett laughed loudly.

"Yeah." I said uncomfortably, pulling away as politely as possible.

"Ah! Angela's here! Yes!" Rosalie called.

Angela placed a large brown paper bag on the table, and began unpacking. "Okay. Boston rolls for Rosalie. California rolls for Alice. Texas rolls for you, Emmett." For Emmett, she pulled out 3 packages. "Um, Jasper, Temaki, right?" He nodded, and she handed him one. "New York rolls for Edward, like always." Edward wasn't there yet, so she set them on the table. "Ebi rolls for me, yum." Angela giggled. "And Bella, since I had no clue what you wanted, I got you one of each roll I just said now."

I nodded slowly. I think I would have preferred the schools so called 'yucky' lunch over raw fish…

I sat down, and Alice nudged me. "Edward approaching. Just look nonchalant, and eat your sushi."

I nodded, and opened my chopsticks. How the hell was I, let alone anyone, supposed to do this??!? I gripped the chopsticks (at least I knew how to use those), and carefully picked up a California roll.

I pinched it between the chopsticks, and tried to bring it to my mouth. Unfortunately for me then, Emmett, who was sitting on my right, knocked me, causing the sushi to go flying. My eyes followed it throughout it's airborne flight, and it finally landed.

Smack dab on the back of Edward Cullen's shirt.

He whirled around, rubbing the back of his neck. Immediately I looked down. Alice, who'd seen the whole thing, was cracking up.

"Who just threw that at me?" Edward's eyes fell on me. "Trying to get my attention, huh?"

"I'm so-"

Alice nudged me. "Sorry, no, it was me. You know how you can be a total pro at something, hence, eating sushi, but just sometimes it slips? Yeah. That's what happened. Sorry Eddiekins."

"Uh, sure." Edward smirked at me.

I looked away.

Edward squeezed in between Emmett and I. "So, you're new?"

"Duh." I sighed, then looked away. I hoped I looked not caring, but truth was I cared a lot. My hand was touching his arm, and it was making my stomach flip and my heart flutter. Damn his good, GREAT, looks. "Obviously so, you haven't seen me before, have you?"

"No. Well you could have lived in the area." He said meekly.

"Yeah, and been uneducated for the past 18 years of my life? There is no other schools here besides forks elementary, forks middle, and forks high."

"Oh, okay then." He looked away.

I felt bad, but I had to play the role.

"So, I feel like I don't know you well. Date, Friday?" He asked.

"One, of course you don't know me well, I'm new, remember? And two, nope. I'm busy. Have a date with a college frat boy. Totally sexy." I stood up, pushed my untouched sushi towards Alice and exited the café.

Lucky for me, I didn't trip until I was out of eyesight.


	3. Tease

Edward's POV

"College boy? Stupid college boys." I muttered under my breath. I stood up, roughly shoving Alice out of my way. I stormed out of the cafeteria, cursing numerous times. "How dare she deny my question? No one denies me anything. And then she just… was completely rude." I continued talking to myself as I walked down the main hallway, fuming.

"So you resort to pouting?" I heard a soft, sweet voice, and I smelt freesias. I looked up. It was the devil herself.

"I'm not pouting." I said, trying to calm down. I didn't want to embarrass myself any more than I needed to.

"Oh, what do you call that then?" She said just as calmly, her beautiful brown eyes glued to my face as she took a careful step towards me.

"I don't know." I said, watching her. Our eyes met, and I melted into the pools of brown. They were filled with emotion.

She took another step. "I think you do. You just don't want to admit that I'm right." She was close enough now, that if I moved my head just a tad, I could kiss those full lips of hers. She drew in, her warm breath actually blowing onto my lips.

"Goodbye Edward." She withdrew, smiling, then walked away, leaving me dumbfounded and most definitely surprised.

"Goodbye." I called after her. "Wait." I jogged up behind her. "Does this mean that you'll go out with me?"

"Does what mean? We just talked… that's all… and I accused you of pouting. How did I make it seem like I was canceling my date for _you__?" _

"Ouch." I said. "I'm offended. And to answer your rude question… you almost kissed me. "

"I did not. I brushed up against you… big deal." She turned on her heel and stormed off, once again leaving me dumbfounded and surprised. But this time, I didn't follow her. I needed a way to make her like me. Because… One. I hadn't had sex in about a month. So I seriously need to get laid. And two, there was something about her… that made me want her more.

**EdwardCullenShallFallinLoveEdwardCullenShallFallinLoveEdwardCullenShallFallinLove **

Bella's POV

I rounded the corner, finally away from him. My heart was pounding… I couldn't believe I did that. And managed to stay in control.

"Bella!" I heard a shrill voice call from behind me. I whirled around, crashing into a locker. "Ow." I muttered, then stood up, and looked for the source of the voice.

It was Alice. "Bella! Wow! You were amazing!"

"Oh. You saw? How? I didn't even hear you!" I smiled.

"Oh. That's right! We didn't tell you. Feel your right bra strap, and tell me what you feel." When I looked uncertain she said, "Just do it!"

"Um. Okay." I felt it. "There's something there. Like on it."

"It's a camera! That way we can watch what's happening. You know?" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Uh. Sure." I looked up at the ceiling. What in the world was I getting myself into?

School was over, and today was my first cheerleading practice. I sighed. I was sure to trip or fall. Or cause others to do so.

"Bella." I heard a soft voice call from behind me. I turned more slowly this time, making sure not to crash into a locker. It was Rosalie.

"I'll walk with you to the gym, if that's okay?" Rosalie asked, smiling.

"Sure." I said, grinning back. You know, Rosalie looked like she could be a bitch, but I'm glad she's nice enough to me.

"Great job with Edward today. He definitely notices you. So… that means we're making progress here." Rosalie said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"That's good." I smiled again. We stopped in front of the gym, and Rosalie pushed open the doors.

"OKAY!" She yelled at the cheerleaders. "START WARMING UP PEOPLE! NO TIME TO WASTE. THERE'S A PEP RALLY THURSDAY, AND THURSDAY IS TOMMOROW! SO GET GOING, SO WE CAN PRACTICE OUR CHEER, AND TEACH BELLA HERE WHAT'S GOING ON!" She smiled. "Okay, let's get you some shorts." She said to me, then lead to me to the locker room, unlocking a closet with a key she pulled from her purse.

"You're a medium. Okay, here you go. Put these on." She tossed me a pair of grey shorts, and they were short. And when I say short I mean _SHORT_.

"But they're like underwear." I trailed off.

"I know, cute huh? Emmett loves them. Oh by the way, we share the gym with the football players while they work out. So… Edward is sure to like you in those."

I gulped. "I'm not ready for this."

"Sure you are hun, I saw you after lunch with Edward. You know how to flirt. Use common sense. Trust your instincts. And you'll be fine." Rosalie smiled. "Kay. Change, we gotta go practice."

I pulled off my jeans, revealing my underwear. "Oh god. You where granny panties! Atrocious. Completely odd that Alice didn't put you in some lingerie this morning. Well…" She dug through her bag, and pulled out a tiny pair of underwear, with a tag dangling from it.

"Don't worry, they're brand new, from Victoria's Secret. Put them on. Quickly, quickly. Then throw those away. This weekend we're going lingerie shopping. Ughh."

I turned around, facing the wall, and changed quickly, leaving the Fork's high tank top on.

Rosalie inspected me. "Nice bod, Bella. You should show off your legs more often."

"Thanks. " I said nervously.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed. She grinned, hooked arms with me, and pulled me from the locker room.

"Okay guys! Let's show Bella the routine. In the mean time Bella, stretch." Rosalie winked at me. So I'm assuming she meant something…

Luckily, the boys were still running outside, so I could stretch without being self conscious. Damnit. Shouldn't have thought that. The very next minute they came running in, giving cat calls to the cheerleaders. Oh no.. Now I get what Rosalie meant. Use my body to stretch. But use it… so Edward liked it.

I groaned. Okay. Let's try this. Okay. Okay. Okay. Seriously Bella. Friends for simply stretching, or no friends at all? Friends won over. Edward, the captain of the football team, just happened to be near me.

I stood up. I was shaking, but oh well. I slowly bent over, so my legs were parted, my ass was up in the air, and my hands touching the mat. I made sure Edward got a good look at it… And he was looking… Then I slid back up slowly. I sat on the floor, facing Edward, and parted my legs, stretching again. I made sure that the lacy member from VS that Rosalie made me put on showed a little bit, then I stood up, brushed off, and walked away, towards Rosalie.

I watched the routine several times, and was able to do it. I had a good memory, whether I was athletically inclined or not.

"Okay, Mariah, off the top of the pyramid. Bella's going to take your place." Rosalie said.

"Thank god! I was scared I was going to fall. Thanks for taking my place." The Mariah girl grinned at me, and then took place in a different position. She was going to do back flips. Don't know which one… top of pyramid, or doing back flips… is more dangerous…but whatever.

"Why me?" I squeaked.

Angela came up beside Rosalie and I. "Duh, he likes girls on top." Rosalie and I looked at her, disgusted. "The top of the pyramid stupid!" She huffed and walked away, blushing.

"Sure." Rosalie cracked up. "Now get up on top. Tom will help you."

Tom was a male cheerleader, very muscular. Now girls say that they would never date a cheerleader… but hey… think about it this way… They have to be strong… they twirl 130 pound girls around all day. Plus… Tom was pretty cute. Anyways, he helped me up the pyramid, and I saw that he was checking out my ass. But hey… I'm not complaining.

It wasn't so bad once I was up there. I think it was more frightening when you're thinking about it. Or dreading it. But I fell backwards, like I'm supposed to, and Tom plus this other guy, Michael, caught me. The feeling was… wow. It was a rush when I fell backwards. It was a good and bad feeling.

We practiced several more times, and each time was easier. I loved how I felt when I was falling, then strong arms caught me. I was sure to have bruises… but the feeling was worth it.

After practice, I told Alice. "I see why your cheerleaders. It's really invigorating."

"I know, right?" Alice grinned then got into her car. I followed suit, and we drove to her house. Everyone met there.

"The boys will be home soon." Angela said, climbing out.

"We know. Bella, you staying for dinner?" Alice asked.

"If you'll have me, sure."

"Yeah, you can. Esme and Carlisle are going out tonight… so it's whatever we want. I think we'll get 5 pizza's."

"Five? Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Silly girl." Angela said, laughing.

"I know." Alice laughed.

"Emmett, Edward, Ben, and Jasper can all eat one pizza per person." Rosalie continued giggling.

"Oh. Okay." I followed them into the house. "Alright guys… I need your help. I don't know what to do next. Today in gym, I sort of teased Edward while stretching. So… now what?"

"Good girl." Alice said.

"Well…" Angela started. "OH!"

"What, what?" I asked.

"Okay… it involves stripping. You in?"

"Depends. How stripped?" I asked.

"Lingerie?" Angela replied.

"Okay." I huffed.

"YES! Okay. Here's the plan guys. When the boys get home… We'll distract them. Of course, I'll take Ben, Rosalie, you take Emmett, and Alice, of course, Jasper. We'll kiss.. obviously… And you know how Edward gets when he's alone. He'll run upstairs, and Bella, will be undressing. Then you can walk out to the hallway.. just happen to see him there…. And simply say, 'oh.' And he'll be like… Well there's no explaining."

"Okay. I'll try it."

"Nice plan." Alice said.

"Yep." Rosalie popped the p.

"We have to get her some nice lingerie then. Blue. Blue is Edward's favorite color." Alice said, clapping her hands. "I'll just get you some of the stuff we keep here for Angela. It's all new, of course."

They dressed me in a blue, lacy bra, and tried to put me in a matching thong. "No. No… no way am I going out in the hallway like that."

"Fine." Rosalie sighed. "Here." She gave me blue boy shorts, tiny ones, so they hugged my but.

"Damn. You should were lingerie to school." Alice said, examining me.

Then we heard keys jangling in the lock. "Hurry! Plan into action!" They ran downstairs, and I waited in Alice's room. Sure enough, 2 minutes later, I heard footsteps up the stairs. I waited in the doorway, and walked out right as he came on the landing.

He stared. And stared. "Bella?"

"Oh. Fancy seeing you here."

"I live here." He said meekly.

"Oh really? Well I was just going to go change." I said sweetly. "Let's talk, okay?"

"Where?"

"In here. While I change, silly." I smiled, then led him in the room.

I pulled on my jeans slowly, zipping them up. Then I walked towards him, still without a shirt.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said slowly, his eyes on me.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm a party girl, and I love guys." I smiled. "Anything else?"

"N- nope." He stuttered.

"Oh, too bad." I pulled on my shirt. "I was looking for an excuse to be in here with you longer. With that, I walked past him, and went downstairs.


	4. Date Night

So. I've haven't updated in YEARS. Well months. I feel bad enough. Don't egg me!! So, this is it. Boring… But needed. A teaser chapter. Kinda long.

I feel like my previous chapters have been a bit sloppy. So I'm kind of changing it up a bit. Here we go.

Oh. BIG A/N: People keep saying Bella is OOC. Well DUHH!! It's an AU!! Plus, it's MY story!! Not that I don't take your opinions into your account… But don't read it if you don't like it. Gosh. Not to be rude. Please love me!! (Sad face.) Haha.

I don't own John Tucker Must Die, or Twilight. Um. Hello.

Chapter Four:

Date Night

Bella's POV

Two day's had passed since 'The Bedroom thing' and I was really trying to get over it. Today was Friday, and for some reason, Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were extremely excited. They called it Date night. Whatever that was. They told me I _should _be excited, I had a hot date for tonight- he was a college freshman, 19, named Brandon. We were all going somewhere together. However, I was not excited.

It all seemed rather dreadful to date someone you didn't know, didn't it? I thought so. Gross. I just wanted to stay home and read Jane Austen. That seemed like a perfect Friday night to me. So tempting to fake sick or something. On the other hand, I knew Edward was coming along with the group, and I really didn't want to stand up a chance to see him.

Speaking of Edward, oddly enough, my confidence peaked every time I was around him. Something surged in me. Something I never felt around guys in Phoenix. Obviously, because I'd never dated before, but it was different. Exciting. Funny, really, because I was supposed to tease him, get revenge and win the bet, but there was something more to it. Not that I liked him really. Sure he was absolutely gorgeous, but it was just thrilling not being myself. Being out of character. And once again, having friends that were there. Even if they were there because of the bet.

I sighed, and looked down at my homework. I was trying to at least finish a chunk of it before Alice, Rosalie, and Angela arrived to "beautify" me for date night. I cringed just thinking about it. It really was ridiculous really, how they thought I needed to be redone all over again. I thought I looked just fine. My hair was still straight from this morning when they flat ironed it, and my make up was still pretty consistent. But no… "It was Date night!!"

I groaned and laid back on the couch. I had a long night ahead of me.

Edward's POV

I stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel from the hook beside the shower wall. I dried off, examining myself in the full length mirror over the sink. It was what I looked at every day, but what I was really trying do was figure out was what that Bella girl didn't see in me. I was good looking. Actually... I mean, look at me. I wrapped the towel around my waist, then ran my fingers through my bronze hair and tousled it a bit.

I continued to look at myself up and down. Eh, she'd see it eventually. I mean has she seen my abs?

Rosalie's POV

A/N: This part is RATHER pointless. But I FELT like writing it. So yeah. A filler. I guess the longer the chapter… Since I've been gone soooo long.

I yanked a brush through Bella's tangled hair. I was so frustrated. We only had an hour until we had to leave to drive to Port Angeles and the drive there alone was forty minutes- even with Alice driving. And we still had to get Bella's makeup done, dress her, and then dress ourselves.

So, I did what any normally bossy head cheerleader would do. I started to bark out orders. "Alice, go get ready. Angela, you too. I'll deal with Bella. Oh, and lay out my clothes so I can just slip them on. And, leave the flat iron plugged in so I can touch up my hair." I sighed, and pulled hard one final time, getting the brush through.

"Ow." Bella yelled.

"Sorry. Beauty is pain." I said, grabbing the curling iron and separating sections for each tiny wave.

Finally we were done, and one look at each of us told us we were fabulous, and ready. Bella was wearing a short, tight blue dress that hugged her body, pushed it and shoved it in places and ways she didn't even know it could go. Her hair was in waves and fell down to her back, and her big brown eyes looked innocent yet alluring at the same time. At that moment, Alice, Angela and I knew our work was complete. She was one of us.

Bella's POV

Sitting in the backseat of Alice's BMW on the way to Port Angeles, I couldn't help but be nervous. For several reasons. Reason one: I couldn't really see out of the dark tinted windows, since it was night, and there really wasn't anywhere to look, so, I kept looking down at my newfound cleavage. Reason two: I was about to see Edward, and I was extremely nervous. But I was hoping that my newfound confidence would kick in – like it always did- and it would go from there. Funny thing was Edward wasn't even my date. But whatever.

Hold on. "Alice." I asked, something just occurring to me.

"Yeah Bella?" She replied, her bright blue eyes peering at me in the rearview mirror.

"Um… Never mind." I sighed. Now it just seemed stupid, and they would wonder why I wanted to know. But it had come to me, if everyone else had a date, then Edward would too. And it didn't strike me to be jealous, but it just felt odd.

"We're here." Alice said in a sing song voice as she pulled up to an Italian restaurant.

"Oh goody." Angela said. "I'm starved."

"How is it that you are so damn skinny and you eat like a pig?" Rosalie grumbled as she grabbed her purse and opened the car door.

Angela looked offended. "Look at you. You're a size two."

Alice stared at them. "Okay, okay. Let's just go in and try to find them."

"Hey how do you know this Brandon guy that's my date?" I inquired.

"Oh, he's their cousin." Rosalie said pointing to Alice and smiling. "I'd definitely date him if I didn't have Emmett. He's all muscle and he's really smart. Dark hair, blue eyes. Tan. Dreamy." She got this faraway look.

Alice grabbed her arm. "But you have Emmett. Remember."

"Oh…Yeah." (A/N: I know Rosalie's OOC…)

They walked in the restaurant, me trailing behind. Obviously they had spotted their target; the dates and they were heading towards them, not missing a beat. I gulped, examining each face. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Edward, a blonde girl with a very low cut red dress who must be his date, and then left Brandon for last. He was exactly what was described, if not even better. Why did I feel so wrong?

I smiled at Brandon, who eagerly returned it. I saw Edward take a peak at me from the corner of my eye, and that only encouraged me more. I walked towards Brandon, pushing out my chest. He gave me a once over smiling encouragingly.

I sat down beside him. "So, Bella right?" He asked, facing me.

I smiled, pushing my cleavage out so far I thought I might fall out my seat. "Correct. And you're Brandon, a college, _freshman_?" I emphasized freshman nice and loudly so that Edward might hear it. Just so he'd know just how inferior he was to this sexy college boy. Excuse me. Man.

I truly didn't even know why it mattered. Wasn't I supposed to be teasing Edward. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the task on hand. Edward is going down. Not me.

The waitress came and took our orders, and we began light conversation.

"So Bella, what kind of extra curricular activities do you do? I heard that you just moved here, so I'm guessing that you haven't had much of a chance to settle in yet." Brandon asked.

"Well, she's on the cheerleading team." Rosalie answered for me.

Brandon perked up. "Damn that's hot. You look like a cheerleader." He grinned at me. "What sorts of things can you do?"

"Um. " I paused. I was stuck. What did that mean? "I'm on the top… of the pyramid."

Emmett burst out laughing. "How is it Edward that you aren't on a date with Bella right now?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Huh?" Brandon inquired.

"Well, it's just that, Edward here loves girls on top. Inside joke, if you know what I mean. Everyone knows." Emmett grinned, cracking up.

Edward grinned cheekily, wrapping his arm around his date. "Well, I'm not ashamed to admit. So much better for me and her."

"I feel you on that." Jasper slapped hands with him from across the table.

"Hey!" Alice said. "You're supposed to be a Southern gentleman. I told Bella all these nice things and you're making me seem like a liar." She pouted.

"Sorry honey." Jasper, wrapping his arm around her, and grinning.

"So." Rosalie cut in. "This seems rather pointless. Ask Bella things Brandon! This is all about you and her tonight." She was being blunt, but I agreed with her fully. I was getting annoyed. The dinner was boring as a whole. And I didn't feel like Edward was watching me at all.

"Oh!" Brandon turned his attention towards me and cleared his throat. "Well, is there anything else? Alice told me plenty. You moved from Phoenix, correct?"

"Oh, yeah. It's real hot there." I smiled.

Brandon bit his lip. "Cute. Cute."

"So, um, I'm guessing you've had plenty of boyfriends."

I paused. "Actually. No." Two things happened at once. Edward, burst out laughing and I felt a very sharp stiletto heel stab me in my calf. I instantly changed my wording.

"I _meant._ I've had lots of off you knows... I date so much that I don't even have boyfriends. Too hard. But I want to settle down. Find that one… hot… sexy… _man_." I challenged.

Alice grinned. Obviously she thought I'd made a good comeback. Let's just hope Edward thought that too.

**A/N: Oh. Don't hate me! I'm so stuck. I already hate myself for the suckiest chapter in the history of the WORLD! I'm so DEAD, I know. For REAL. I already haven't updated in YEARS. Please. I seriously need ideas for the next chapter. That is my biggest problem… writers block. I have all these ideas for NEW stories… but I never finish them. Which sucks!! **


	5. Oh, So Screwed

Edward Cullen Shall Fall in Love: Chapter Five

AU/ OOC

John Tucker isn't Mine, Twilight isn't Mine… blah blah blah…

Anyways, for some reason I've been BLIND actually deaf… and didn't hear that Midnight Sun was LEAKED! Well the first twelve chapters. But still! When did that happen! And then Stephenie Meyer said that she was indefinitely going to stop working on the project!! Oh no! Okay! Whoever leaked Midnight Sun, I'm going to find you and hunt you down. Because there is NO excuse for behavior like that! Especially with books with sexy characters like Edward Cullen. Isn't that sad, though? We might not get a Midnight Sun. All thanks to a meanie. Thanks a lot pickle head! Whatever. Movie on to business. OH! And if you haven't got to read the chapters yet, and you aren't too depressed… lol… because I'm in the PROCESS of reading it… and it's so good so far. You can find them on Stephenie Meyer's Official Site under Midnight Sun, and then click on Partial Draft.

And the only reason why I'm giving that to you is BECAUSE it's from SM… not from some stupid site.

Anyways, sorry, but I'm moving on. I had to get out that… rant because I was highly annoyed.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, story alerted, read, and made it a favorite. The peopled who exited out, not so much. .. **OH. Another thing that encouraged me to make this chapter so long and to update after so long. I saw all the people who had me on there favorite authors list… and lol… it made me feel special. I don't know why. I love reviews too… don't get me wrong… but that just made me feel wanted. So just know that every little thing counts. **

Another A/N that is important: Someone mentioned they didn't really like Edward's cocky side and well, it was sort of hard to write. And I kept saying, that's John Tucker's character blah blah blah. Yada yada and so on. But I watched the movie today, because I needed ideas and I also wanted more of an insight on the characters, and I realized that John Tucker was actually sweet most times except with friends, so Edward won't be as cocky. Oh, and also, I realized that John Tucker Must die is about revenge. This isn't. This is more about love. But I'm going to make it a bit more like the real thing anyways. That's besides the point though. Okay, finally. For Real. Here we go!

* * *

Bella's POV

I yawned, wiping the sleep from my eyes. It was Saturday morning, and a rare day that I'd got to sleep in. I was trying to forget the events of last night. Brandon this, and Brandon that.

I rolled out of bed, nearly tripping on my heel from the previous night. Pieces of my outfit were scattered across my room, and I'm sure I looked a mess. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and checked for missed calls. Sure enough there were plenty.

I hit the send button, so it would call back the first missed caller, Alice.

"Hello?" I heard a chirping voice ring in from the other end.

"What did you need Alice?" I groaned.

"Well Bella! I merely had a brilliant idea and you make mean comments like that!"

"I hope it's nothing like Brandon again, because if it is, I had a terrible time." I said, sitting back on my bed and examining my nails.

"No, and really, you did? He had a good time. He asked for another date. That's too bad. Oh well. The point is for you to be with Edward anyways." I could hear her giggling lightly.

"Whatever Alice. Tell me what you've got." I grumbled.

"Oh! It's just brilliant. It isn't a plan really; it's what we've been doing wrong. I guess he's paid enough attention but… yeah."

"Okay. Tell me."I sighed.

"Well, get dressed and meet me here. Nobody's home but me." Alice said.

I agreed, and hung up.

I took a shower, washing my long hair (I still wasn't used to the extensions Alice and Rosalie had put in) and blow dried it to the best of my ability. I plugged in the flat iron. Hmm. Let's see if I could figure out how to work this thing. I saw Alice and Rosalie work it on me every day. I pulled it through the first strand of my hair and… ha! I did it.

Finally I tried to work with the makeup they'd left me. Oh, Alice would be so proud. I put on some eyeliner, a little bit of brown eye shadow, and a hint of blush on the apples of my cheeks. I looked at myself. Not bad at all. Easy enough routine.

I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top and ran downstairs. Alice was going to be pissed. My 'experimenting' with makeup and hair took longer than I anticipated.

I jumped into my truck and started the overly loud ignition. It scared me. I was so used to riding with Alice, Rosalie and Angela to school that I forgot about my truck's noise. And slowness.

I pulled up to the Cullen's within fifteen minutes, ringing the doorbell. It seemed like she'd been waiting close by, because she opened it within two seconds.

"Where were you?" Alice demanded. Then she got a good look at me. "Who did your..?"

"Me." I stated proudly.

"You dressed yourself? And did your makeup… And hair? Oh! Do you know what this means? Do you know what this means?" She shook me.

"No. Alice I don't." I said after she stopped.

"You are one of us. Rosalie, Angela, and I. We don't have to do it for you any more." She made a sad face.

"Okay. Can I come in?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh, yeah." She said absentmindedly.

We sat on the couch in the living room, Alice brought out a tray of pretzels, cookies, and chips. (A/N: lol. Random.) And we started to discuss what was up.

"We aren't doing this right Bella. I mean. The joke."

"Is there even a right way?" I laughed.

"Yes." She said fiercely.

"He's supposed to be in love with you, remember? We already know he thinks you're hot. Hell, girl is hot. But you're a little extra hot because you ignore him."

"Okay, so, I don't get it, what are we doing wrong?"

"We're going with the flow, teasing him. It's ridiculous, because he hates being teased."

"But you said!"

"Oh, no. I'm not saying you were wrong, we were wrong." Alice said slowly.

"This time, were going to play dirty."

"Well what was before?"

"Childish?"Alice giggled. "Just remember Bella. Don't fall in love."

"Who would fall in love with Edward Cullen?" I questioned, getting up and following her out of the door.

(A/N: Stupid Stupid petty girl!)

Monday morning came sooner than I hoped, and before I knew it, I was rolling over, slamming my left hand down on the alarm clock. I groaned loudly.

My phone loudly started to ring, and I jumped. Why me? I reached around for it.

"Hello?" I gasped into it.

"Bella." A voice answered, way to happy for six in the morning.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, frustrated.

"I'm letting you get yourself ready, but remember the outfit I picked out for you. And-"

I pressed the end button before she could continue, and turned my phone off. Ahh. Silence. I got up and repeated the process of getting ready, checking in the mirror before I left to see if I looked okay.

My stomach growled. I already missed my old ways of getting ready. I didn't have time to eat in the morning anymore. But I had to admit, I didn't look have bad. I checked my reflection in my truck's rearview mirror before backing out of the driveway.

The drive to school didn't take long and before I knew it, I screeched to halt beside Alice's BMW. I parked my truck, grabbed my books, and got out. Nobody was really at school yet; we had cheer practice, so there were only a few cars in the lot.

I ran into the school through the gym, dropping my books on the bleachers.

"Finally Bella, you're here." Rosalie said in relief. "Cheer practice is at 7:30."

I gasped. "But it takes me until eight to get ready!"

"Well get up earlier!" Rosalie said.

"Never mind that." Alice said. "While the other cheerleaders are changing, let's fill Bella in on the agenda for today."

"Okay." Angela piped in.

"I liked the old agenda just fine, I think." I said. "I thought it was risqué enough. I thought I stripped enough. I thought-"

"Well, yeah, but he really hasn't been paying you enough attention lately. So yeah." Rosalie sighed, running her hand through her blonde locks.

"Two days! That's lately to you?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, he passed you at the house the other day, and didn't even bother saying hi. I think he's given up. I think he believes… well… that you're locked at the knees." Alice said impatiently.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"A Mary!" Alice said giggling.

"A what?" I said.

"A Virgin, Bella! A Virgin!" Rosalie said rather loudly. Lucky for me, no one was in the gym but us.

"Oh. Well he should. I haven't had much experience in that field." I said, blushing.

"Much?" Alice said slowly.

"Well, once, and I didn't like it." I said. "But still, what's that have to do with anything, my… you know. I thought you said he didn't like girls that were too easy. Doesn't that entail sexually?"

Alice, Rosalie, and Angela laughed.

"It's complicated, huh? He doesn't like it if they're too easy. He loves the chase, but when it gets too hard, and if they're too innocent and pure, he gives up." Alice said, tapping her finger against her chin.

"So, basically what I've got to be is not all of that?" I asked confused. "Like… huh?" It so didn't make sense. Or was it the other way around.

They all laughed again. "Sorta."

"Do what we told you before, but this time, we're going to be on the look out. And this time, it's for love." Rosalie said.

"Love?" I said nervously.

"Yeah. And Bella, be prepared for situations. Kissing, being a tease. This time, when he gets you, he's got you. We'll help you of course, but just know. Just know. Are you prepared?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I replied, biting my index finger.

* * *

I went to my locker before class started to grab my biology book, and that's when I saw into him. Speak of the devil. I was so nervous I was shaking. Of course I couldn't show it. I looked at him for a second, gave him a once over, and smiled, then turned away.

I continued towards my locker. I could hear footsteps behind me.

"So, you've decided to like me now?" Edward's voice whispered into my ear.

I turned around, his face dangerously close to mine. I bit my lip. Cool down. I couldn't remember the rule about when to speak. Was it three seconds? Two. Whatever. As long as I didn't sound like a bumbling idiot, I was good.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that one." I smiled, and turned. "Walk me to my locker?"

"Sure." He sounded surprised. "So when's your next date with my cousin? He can't stop talking about you and your 'boobs' as he calls them." He looked at me and his emerald eyes twinkled.

I smiled at him for the third time. "Oh really? Well, I'm not actually. There's someone else I like."

I saw something flash across his face, but I couldn't read it. Which was surprising. I was usually good at reading expressions.

"Oh, who?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Someone you know." I laughed and stalked off.

"Bella, stop teasing me."

I turned. "Isn't that half of the fun Edward?"

* * *

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Who knew a fake cheerleader meant actually doing anything. I pulled the elastic band out of my hair, and re-tied it. Strands were coming loose and it was getting on my nerves.

"Bella, get your ass over here. No stopping!" Rosalie yelled.

I groaned. I walked over, and let Tom boost me to the top of the pyramid.

Suddenly the gym doors burst open, and the football players rushed in from outside. Edward was leading them. He spotted me on top of the pyramid, stopped, and grinned.

"Bella." He called, distracting me.

Alice looked over at him.

"I'm kind of busy, as you can see." I said in a strangled tone.

He chuckled. "Yep. I was wondering…"

"Can you wonder some other time?"

"Actually…" Edward started.

Alice stared at me.

"Go ahead Edward." I called.

"If you'd like to go out with me tonight, nothing big, since it's Monday and all."

"Uh, sure." I replied.

"Cradle." Rosalie called, and I immediately felt myself being dropped into Tom and Michael's arms. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I was safe.

Oh. Shit.

I had just agreed to a date with Edward.

* * *

I jumped into my truck, not bothering to pay attention to the rumbling sound it made when I started it, and drove home as fast as it would let me.

I jumped into the shower, scrubbing away all traces of sweat from practice, and jumped out, drying off tripping as I walked to my room. I threw my towel in the hamper, and that's when I heard the knock on the door. I looked at the clock.

No.

It wasn't.

I couldn't possibly be.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only 5:07. But then who the hell was that? I grabbed my robe from the back of my door, and then went downstairs.

I opened the door. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were standing there anxiously. Of course.

"Oh Bella we were so worried. You left so quickly." Alice said.

"I can get ready myself you know." I said slowly.

"I know, I know, but we just came because you left before we could ask if you knew what to do!" Angela said anxiously.

"I think I do." I said slowly, chewing on my lower lip. "I still… count to three before I speak right?"

"NO!" They shouted in unison.

"That was before you had him Bella." Rosalie said. "Now that you're going on a date with him, it's much more complicated."

"I count to four?" I asked.

Alice groaned. "You don't count at all anymore!"

"Why? I thought I teased him."

"You do!" Angela said. "Just not in that form."

"You need serious help." Rosalie tapped my head with her index finger.

"Let's talk about this while we get you ready." Alice led me upstairs, pulling my arm.

* * *

"Okay. Okay. I think I've got it. I've got to be the dominant one, don't let him choose things for me. But don't be mean or anything. Be mysterious. Be a tease. Right?" I asked.

"I supposed that's good enough." Rosalie said, tucking a sleek wave behind my ear.

"Okay, well let's do a test run, just to be sure. I'll be Edward. Who wants to be Bella?"

"I'll be Bella!" Alice piped up.

"No I wanna be Bella!" Said Angela.

"Me!" said Alice.

"How about I'm Bella."

"Okay, Bella is Bella." Rosalie sighed.

"Baby, it's your lucky day, Imma take you out tonight, where you wanna go?" Rosalie said, pretending to be Edward, in a perfect imitation of his voice.

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?" I said, replying to the question.

"No!" Alice screamed. "He's not in control remember. You are! Let's try this again! I'll be Edward."

"Honey, you know I'm all about what makes you happy, so what movie?" Alice said, winking.

I paused for a second, unsure. "What do you think I want? And don't be wrong." I stared at them for a second, unsure.

They all started screaming.

"DAYUM! Edward better watch his back! Hurricane Bella coming through!"

* * *

The knock came precisely at 6:30, something I hadn't expected from Edward. By then Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were gone, and I was nervously waiting.

I walked toward the door, my hands shaking. Opening was the biggest challenge, because my hands were shaking so much.

Edward stared at me for a minute, his eyes running over the dark wash jeans, the flowing blue baby doll top, and my profile as a whole.

I gave him a nervous smile.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." He took my hand and led me to his Volvo.

"So this is your car?" I asked as he opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me.

"Yeah." He replied, then shut the door.

I watched him walk around, while I quietly began to take deep breaths.

The first few minutes were hard. We really didn't have anything to talk about.

"So why did you agree to go out with me?" He turned to me and grinned.

"Well, I really wasn't in the position to say no." I smiled teasingly.

"Oh really." He raised an eyebrow.

I cut him off. "Where are we going anyway."

"You'll see. So tell me about yourself." He looked at me again.

"Um. It's a mystery."

"So, you can't tell me?" He asked.

"Nope, it's a secret, if I tell you I'd have to kill you." I laughed.

"I like secrets." He said.

"I'll bet." I smiled.

"You have a gorgeous smile." Edward said as we started going over rocky terrain.

I smiled. Then looked around at the greenery. "Where did you say we were going again?" I asked. "Your not going to kill me and then drop me in some ditch, are you?"

He chuckled. "Just wait."

That's when we emerged onto a beach. "Oh, where are we?"

"La Push." He answered, pulling over and getting out.

"Wow." I opened the car door, looking around. I hadn't been to a beach since I'd lived in Phoenix, and I'd missed them. Even though it was September… It was nice. Edward reached and pulled something out of his trunk.

A picnic basket.

Aww. How sweet.

Wait.

Not sweet. I didn't know this side of him. Sweet side. I pull my phone out and texted Alice. I tucked in back in my back pocket, and followed him to the shoreline.

He spread out the blanket, sitting down, motioning for me to do so also.

"I uh sure."

He grinned. "Well, lets see." He said, emptying the contents of the basket. "Now I'm going to be honest Bella, I didn't make any of this. My Mom, Esme did. Thank her. We've got Fried Chicken, Potato salad, Cantaloupe, Apple Pie, and if you don't like fried chicken, I brought peanut butter and jelly. But c'mon, who doesn't like fried chicken?"

My phone buzzed against my thigh, signaling Alice had replied. Ahh. What to do? I know!

I pretended to jump.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked?

"Nothing. My phone." I laughed airily. I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the caller id, even though I knew who it was. "Hey, it's my dad, do you mind, it might be an emergency. I'm so sorry."

"Sure, sure, no problem." Edward said.

I got up, walked away a few yards and called Alice in a hurry.

"Alice!"

"Yes?"

"Help!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's so sweet! He packed a picnic and…"

Alice cut me off. "Where are you?"

"La Push beach."

"Rosalie, Angela and I we'll be there to spy very shortly." Alice said, then hung up.

I walked back to Edward and sat down, smiling.

"He okay? Your dad I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell him where I went." I replied, smiling. Oh my gosh. I am such a liar.

"Oh, I guess going out with a guy like me tends to do that to a girl."

"I suppose." I said, laughing.

We ate quickly, talking about random things, nothing exciting in particular.

It started to get dark, and he started to pack up the things.

"I guess I better get you home, huh?"

"Yep." I said slowly. "While your doing that, I have to make a call, could you hold on?"

"Sure…" He looked at me for a moment. "Meet me at the car. I have to use the bathroom anyways." He laughed at my expression. "Too much info?"

I nodded.

I ran off through the sand, pulling my sand from my pocket. Immediately I called Alice.

"Where are you?" I hissed.

"Here."

I had to cover my mouth to muffle the screams.

She was standing right beside Edward's car, talking into her phone.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Helping you." She said. "Okay, Angela said Edward keeps it pretty P-13 on the first date."

"Okay. I've got it." I smiled.

"So you're a good kisser, right…?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. How does anybody know?"

"Well I know because Jasper tells me. You should know because guys tell you." Alice said.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A BAD KISSER!" I screamed, horrified.

"I'm going to have to show you, aren't I?" Alice sighed. "Get in the car."

I climbed into the passenger's seat, and Alice climbed into the driver's seat.

"Okay. Grab onto his hair, lock onto his gaze, and give him one gentle kiss. Leave him wanting more." Alice pulled away. "Eh, not bad Bella. For a girl." She winked.

"Oh shit, Alice, Edward's coming, get down." I demanded.

Alice climbed into the backseat, throwing Edward's letterman jacket over her.

"Hey Bella." Edward said, opening the door. "Get that call made?" He looked at me. "Why are your cheeks flushed?"

"Um. No reason." I replied. He raised an eyebrow but made no further questioning.

"What kind of music do you listen to? He asked.

"I love all kinds." I gushed. I couldn't help it.

He grinned. "Go through the glove compartment, and look. See what you like. All of them are mine."

I looked. For some reason I felt the urge to start at the back. I pulled at the first on I laid hands on. I gasped. "You listen to Debussy?"

He blushed. "Well, I…"

"I love Clair De Lune. It's absolutely breathtaking." I stared at him. Who knew Edward Cullen, play boy extraordinaire, would actually have taste?

"Well, yeah, but, you really like it, your not making fun of me?" He looked at me.

"I'm being serious Edward." I smiled. "What other secrets are you hiding?"

He looked at me. "Your serious?"

"I don't kid."

"Well." He sucked in air. "I can play the piano. Only my family knows. And they swore to secrecy."

"You've never told any girl, ever that you can play? Why?" I asked gently.

"I'm afraid they'll think it's not masculine." Edward replied, searching my face.

"Well I think it's a very striking feature, and it only makes you hotter. Better yet, if you had told me that, maybe I would have gone out with you sooner." I bit my lip, hiding my smile. I smiled way too much around him.

We pulled into my driveway then, and I felt a twinge of sadness. I shook it off. Whatever that was, I didn't need to be feeling. Suddenly I remembered. Alice was still in the back.

"Walk me to my door?" I asked, afraid he would say no.

"Sure Bella."

We got out, and we slowly climbed the steps.

I opened the door and I tried to peer around him inconspicuously to see if Alice had gotten out yet. No. She was just getting up.

"Bella. I'm going to leave, because if I come in, this is going to turn in to more that what I want it to and… I don't want you to be like every other girl."

That was sweet, but had I asked him to come in?

Alice was just getting out and he was turning. Think fast.

I grabbed him and turned his head toward mine, kissing him long enough for Alice to get out, shut the door, and hide in the bushes.

Safe.

He pulled away, shocked.

"That was…" He paused.

"Yeah." I said. "Night."

Edward grabbed my arm, tugging me towards him, so that every angle of my body molded to his perfectly chiseled one. He wrapped his lips around mine, kissing me long and hard.

He pulled away after a moment and I stared at him.

Remember that thing I said about how easy it was to not like him? Yeah. Well I just figured out I'm screwed.


End file.
